


Give Me A Chance

by himeprince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeprince/pseuds/himeprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basic coffeeshop au with the main ship of aot, v fluffy<br/>I don't ship ereri anymore however, please read the note</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen - I wrote this about two years ago. I no longer support the ship "ereri", as it is pedophilia. The only reason I'm posting this is because I remember how much I loved ereri when I was younger. I spent my entire thirteenth birthday reading ereri fanfiction, looking at ereri art, and I even had an ereri cake. I didn't acknowledge that it was pedophilia, as I barely knew what it meant and disregarded how awful it is. I'm sure some of these readers will fight me on this and say that pedophilia is okay because they are fictional characters. However those don't meet my morals and I can't enjoy ships that are like that. If you do ship ereri and don't mind that it's blatant pedophilia - continue, please. I hope you enjoy this ship as much as I did when I was younger.

"Look, Eren, I trust you, but please don't do something stupid." Eren glowered at the female as she wrapped a navy blue scarf around his neck that drooped over his beige coat.  
"I'm not a kid anymore, Mikasa, I can take care of myself! I'm just going up the road to the new mall, okay? Go hover over Armin or whatever." Eren flinched away from Mikasa's touch and started towards the door of their dingy apartment. He knew his adopted sister was only trying to help him, but her behavior reminded him too much of his deceased mom. Mikasa used to be so much fun before his mother passed away, but now it seemed like Mikasa was just trying to imitate her.  
Aggravated, Eren slammed the door behind him and stomped towards their old Ford. He was pissed at himself because he knew he was being a jerk to Mikasa, he was pissed off at the way she treated him, and he was pissed off because thinking about his retarded family was ruining his good mood.  
Eren started the engine and the ancient car sputtered awake. We need a new car soon. The boy thought, ignoring the fact that there was no way that they could ever afford something like that. With just their mother's money and the occasional low check from their father, they had barely enough money to scoop by. In fact...Eren took his eyes off the road for a bit to check his leather wallet. $3.00 was enough to buy some coffee, right? It had been a while since he had went out to eat, as his adopted sister Mikasa just so happened to have a way with cooking.  
Before he knew it, Eren arrived at the mall. He wandered through the stores, bored. Maybe I could buy a shirt at Hot Topic and skip lunch? The thought soon passed, as the last time he had done that Mikasa had scolded him for his stupidity.  
Soon a sweet and sugary aroma wafted to his nose, and he turned to find himself in front of a small coffee shop. Eren figured there should be some food in there, so he wandered inside.  
It was simple and modern, with a few wooden tables and seats in front of a counter. The place was scrubbed clean, and Eren swore he could see himself reflecting in the tile floor.  
"Welcome to Shiganshina Coffee shop, please refrain from taking pictures of your food, it’s disgusting." A bored voice called out. The boy looked over to see a man behind the counter, polishing some cups. Eren blushed, because oh my god this guy is hot. He was petite, about a few inches shorter than Eren. But it was clear that he worked out often, as muscles bulged underneath his tight, plain t-shirt with a simple brown apron tied around his waist. The man had cold blue eyes and an undercut that suited his punk look, what with the subtle eyeliner and silver earring.  
"Uhm..I...why would I take pictures of my food?" Eren stuttered nervously and immediately cursed himself. How could you stutter in front of this shortie? He asked himself, still avoiding the man's gaze.  
"Some brats here earlier were giggling and taking selfies and whatever. This isn't some kind of Starbucks, so take your crap and go." It was odd that such a person working at a coffee shop would be so rude and blunt, but Eren didn't mind. He strutted over to a stool by the counter and raised enough courage to meet the man's eyes.  
"I would like some decaf coffee...what’s your name?" asked Eren, gazing curiously at the worker of the shop. There was a short, tense pause before he grunted out, "Levi."  
Hot name for a hot guy, Eren thought. Wow. I'm hella gay.  
"My name is Eren!" He managed to choke out, before realizing Levi had went to the other end of the counter and was busily preparing Eren's drink. The silence between them was getting awkward, and Eren shifted uneasily. In school, he could beat up anyone who dared to mess with him, but why was he so shy now? He'd seen attractive people before, and not even given them a second look. So, why was this man so compelling?  
Eren took a minute to realize it was curiosity. Levi didn't look like the type to sell drinks to people. He looked like he should be in a nightclub, or at a bar. And how old was he, anyway? Levi's voice was deep and rich, and Eren imagined that it’s the voice a panther would have if it could speak. He was definitely not in high school, where Eren was currently stuck at.  
"How old are you?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
Levi returned with the coffee, a slight smirk adorning his thin, pale face. "Why, you wanna ask me out or something?"  
Did he really just say that?! Eren wondered, bewildered, as his cheeks flushed. "N-No, I was just..."  
"I wouldn't mind, you're pretty cute. But you look like you just got out of middle school, and I'm in my late twenties, so tough luck, brat."  
Eren couldn't believe what he had heard. The man looked like he was still in college! And he thinks I'm cute.  
"I'm 18, we could go out! Why not?!" He yelled. Eren could almost hear Mikasa calling him an impulsive idiot if he ever told her he was going out with a guy in his late twenties. But it was about time she laid off his back, she wasn't his mother!  
Levi paused, studying Eren's face to see if he was serious.  
Without waiting for a negative reaction, Eren dug out a slip of paper from his wallet and slammed the three dollars and a paper with his number written on it on the table. Feeling embarrassed, Eren raced out of the coffee shop, clutching his decaf as if it were his lifeline. I can't believe I did that! What if he actually calls me? What if he goes out with me as a joke and makes fun of me to his friends ohmygodimsoscrewedohno-  
A buzzing in his wallet alerted him, and Eren raised his old-as-dirt Samsung phone up to his face. 1 new message.  
"Ah! Eren? What are you doing here?" Startled, Eren dropped his phone to the floor as a short blonde-haired boy raced up to him.  
"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you." The boy asked, gazing at him worriedly with his watery blue eyes.  
"Sorry, Armin, I just wasn't expecting you here." Oh my god Armin, go away this might be a text from my future boyfriend why did you have to show up now-  
"Well, how about we shop together for a while? I need to get a birthday present for Annie." Eren stopped listening after that, and dutifully followed his friend around, looking at hoodies that Armin's girlfriend might like. But Armin could tell that something was on Eren's mind, and told him he could go home if he liked. Eren agreed instantly and drove home, trying not to glance at his Samsung and what the message could possibly be.  
"Where were you?! The sun is setting, and dinner was ready twenty minutes ago!" Mikasa chided him as soon as he stepped through the door. Mikasa wasn't as understanding as Armin was, and kept him pre-occupied until the moon was high in the sky and the text still unread.  
With a hasty ‘good-night’, Eren plopped onto his bed, and flipped open his phone. Doubt settled in his chest as soon as he could click on the pop-up.  
Why would Levi text him, anyway? He was just some random, obnoxious kid that wanted to hook up with strangers! Well...that's what Levi probably thought of him, even though Eren had never gone out with anyone before, and definitely not strangers. But he was random and obnoxious and Eren wouldn't blame Levi if he threw out his number as soon as Eren had left the coffee shop. Bracing himself, Eren clicked on the message.

988-0769: U brat why did you run away I was going to ask next time we could meet up.

Suppressing a shout of joy, Eren grinned widely and clutched the device to his chest. So, Levi did like him, huh. Taking a deep breath, Eren replied.

899-4321: I’m sooo happy you texted me back! ^.^ There’s a fair next week at Wall Maria Street, I mean, I was going anyway, soo...ah, would you go with me please???

Groaning, Eren sent the message, almost positively sure that he was being too persistent. He knew that he was obnoxious and impulsive, and he never minded it, but he felt more timid around Levi. Even if he was sending a simple text, he worried that the older man would grow irritated with his childish behavior and treat him like a kid and not an equal.  
Eren closed his eyes and rested his head against his pillow. WIthout intending to, he drifted off, his last thoughts being of him and Levi eating cotton candy at the fair at Wall Maria Street.


End file.
